Trust
by MermaidAssassin
Summary: Argus is a turian in C-Sec who goes to Omega undercover to bust some slavers. He ends up buying a human and plans a trap to catch the slavers but what he doesn't expect is the drama that came with the human female he purchased. Warning: Dark.
1. Chapter 1

The batarian leading him through the area was more than a confidant jerk, Argus was ready to murder him in cold blood. This under cover mission for C-Sec was already torture, seeing these people in such conditions. Baily had chosen Argus for the mission since he had the most self-control, he wouldn't just jump in instantly and kill everyone. The plan was to buy a slave to get in with their good graces of sorts and become 'friends' with them and make note of the area's layout. Later they would gather them up and strike when the time was right.  
The batarian was talking about each and every slave but Argus wasn't listening. At least, he wasn't listening until he came to a cell with a human woman in her early twenties curled up in the corner. Her clothes were torn and done nothing to cover her body and the collar around her neck seemed a bit tight.  
"What about this one?" Argus asked, running a talon over the pale green marking on his face plates.  
"Oh, that one." The batarian smirked, "She's to be put down in a few hours."  
"Put down? Why?"  
"A group of turians broke her; we can't do a thing with her now because of her terrified state. Not even drugs will help her do what we want."  
"Then I'll buy her."  
The slaver gave him a slow look, his face an expression of confusion and warning.  
"Don't give me that look; I'm paying for what I want and I want her."  
"Okay, it's your dime…" He started tapping on his omnitool and the door slid open, allowing Argus to go in. The human was skinny and her darkish hair was long, reaching past her waist and in tangles. Her skin was pale white with various wounds and bruises from where she constantly fought back with the slavers.  
Her blue eyes looked up and he saw her dirty, tear stained face. He made sure his movements were slow. A whimper was heard and she tried to back up more against the wall behind her. Fear was covering her entire form, making her tremble while she gazed up at him.  
"Huh, she usually screams and kicks for everyone to leave her alone." The batarian walked in, his voice loud. That was when she started screaming and covering her ears.  
Argus was overly annoyed by this point, "Damnit, aren't you supposed to go get some kind of paper work for me or something?!" He turned back to the girl but there was no calming her down. The batarian said something about a tranquillizer before exiting the area. It took no time at all for him to come back with a syringe and, shoving the Turian out of the way, began fighting with her.  
The Turian stood up after it became quiet, signaling that he had managed to get the needle in her neck. He was not happy about the situation with how she was being treated, "This is how you treat your slaves? She's wounded with old bandages, dirty and smells. She's also skinny which is not healthy for a human!"  
"Usually, we pump them full of drugs and they take care of themselves. After the group of turians came and took her for a while she was messed up when she came back. We couldn't do anything with her."  
"Well, I believe I can leave now considering I've already paid your sorry ass." He picked up the girl rather roughly and started towards the exit.  
Outside in the vehicle, Argus connected with one of his C-Sec partners, "Brenda, meet me at my apartment."  
Brenda was one of his close friends. Though she had made sure everyone knew she was a lesbian, she still had half the guys in C-Sec flirting with her whenever she walked in the room.  
She stood against his door waiting for him. Her short red hair was spiked up into a Mohawk style and her biker attire fit her form perfectly. She was under cover with the others so she was able to dress however she wanted. Her dark lips spit out the cigarette she had been smoking when she saw him turn the corner.  
"About damn time! I was starting to think you'd had a wreck or something." Her brown eyes gazed over the female in his arms, "Oh my God, she looks horrible!"  
"Which is why I need your help."  
After they were inside the apartment, Brenda took the girl in her arms and went straight to the bathroom where she cleaned her up. Argus was very surprised at how different she looked once she was brought out. Her long hair was white blonde and she had a beautiful face. Brenda had dressed her in a pastel pink silk nightie that reached her mid-thighs and a pair of white panties. Some new bandages were covering the wounds on her arms and legs and the collar that was around her neck had been removed.  
Brenda was horrified by the wounds covering her wrists and the fact that she was just poorly taken care of, "What the hell happened to her, Argus? Did you get any details as to why she would attempt suicide more than once?"  
"Other than the fact she was a slave?"  
"Duh, dipshit!"  
"Batarian said a group of turians were the last ones to have her. She was going to be put down because she wasn't right after that. It's pretty obvious that they broke her."  
"Damn turians." She looked at Argus' face, "No offense."  
"Don't worry its fine."  
"Well, I'm off to get drunk and get laid, now."  
"Thank you."  
"Really, Argus… Try and be gentle with her."  
He nodded and she left.  
When the human woke up, she was in one of the fancier and bigger apartments on Omega. Her blue eyes looked around and she noticed she was somewhat comfortable, there for she wasn't safe. The bandages on her arms had been changed. She crawled to the side of the bed and slid to the floor, huddling up in the very corner of the room where she laid down on her side in the fetal position.  
Her eyes weren't closed long for she heard footsteps and forced them back open. The Turian before walked in the room with a bowl of something. He looked rather confused when he saw she was not on the bed. It didn't take him long to find her though. She curled up tighter when he started to approach so he stopped and put the bowl on the little table near her then sat down on the opposite side of the room with a data pad in hand where he started reading something.  
She could clearly smell strawberries from the bowl so very slowly moved to grab one. Argus saw her at the corner of his eye and made sure not to move a muscle for fear of scaring her. The one thing this female needed was to eat. That, and sleep but he was sure she was settled in the corner for the night.  
When he was sure she was done with the fruit in the bowl, he walked over with a folded up blanket and pillow and put them on the little table after taking up the bowl.  
"Rest, no one is going to bother you. There will be hell to pay for anyone who does."  
She jumped at his voice but relaxed when he walked away into the living room. The human reached up to grab the pillow and blanket and made a little bed area then fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

* * *

This was an idea that formed in my head after having a dream where I was a turian's pet, only I made it more dramatic for the fanfic lol God, I'm so weird...


	2. Chapter 2

The human's blue eyes opened and the first thing she saw was another human sitting across the room with the Turian. She stayed still and pretended to still be asleep to listen in on their conversation.  
"I mean, come on! You gave us a perfect description of the place and the group I have to go in there with me is anxious to kick some slaver ass and save the people that are being kept there!" The other human looked like she would be a rebel with her spikey bright red hair. She was wearing a white tank top and a pair of black pants with straps and zippers on the sides of the legs.  
The Turian held a hand up to stop her, "I want to make sure we get all of the slavers. Bailey gave me orders to kill them all if need be."  
"Daaamn, Bailey turnin' badass! I might have to go straight for that man, now!"  
"Focus, Brenda. You and I will pose as a couple that's looking for a slave. The same one that helped me out before should be there, he'd recognize me. Dylan will go in ten minutes after we do and start flirting with you, wanting the three of us to hook up. Things will heat up and security will be forced to abandon their posts and come to us. That's when Katana will go in and disable the alarms. The others will come in through the back once they are signaled. Katana is going back in seventy two hours to find her own route. She's going to 'buy' a slave as well. Our attack will be next week."  
Brenda nodded in understanding, "What about the girly over there in the corner that you rescued? You were going to leave her here by herself?"  
"Might as well, she knows better than to go outside. At least, she should know better." The Turian sighed.  
"Oh, Argus. You saved her; surely she will warm up enough to you sooner or later to talk?" Brenda looked over to the human, "I need to change her bandages." She stood up, speaking as she made her way to the unhealthy human, "Has she given you her name?"  
"Not yet. I was going to ask her what her parents called her. I don't want the name the slavers gave her."  
"Oh, looks who's awake!" Brenda bent down to the other human, "You okay?"  
A whimper left her lips and she inched backwards.  
"Don't be afraid, girlie! Do you have a name?"  
She stayed silent and just starred at the older woman then turned her gaze to the Turian.  
"I'll go fix her up some breakfast, we haven't eaten yet either." Brenda turned on her feet and walked to the kitchen, waving at her Turian partner, "I'm raiding your cabinets, yo!"  
"You always do."  
From the kitchen, Brenda yelled, "It ain't my fault you're rich and always get tons of the good shit!"  
"You make the same thing I do; you just blow it on hot women and booze."  
"Yes, but I only have one apartment on the Citadel. YOU have a place here AND there and buy all this good shit to cook with!"  
"I switch back and forth. I can't help it. That, and I don't like to go out and eat a lot like you do."  
Argus stood up, holding his hands up and slowly walked to the broken human. His voice was as gentle as possible while he approached, "I'm walking towards you and sit down next to you. I'm not going to hurt you, not even going to touch you."  
She seemed to understand but still tensed up when he sat beside her.  
"I'd gladly like to know your name."  
Still, she said nothing.  
"Anything."  
Still, nothing.  
"Look, I don't know what that group of turians done to you but you're safe now. I'm trying to help you. I know you have no reason to trust me but I'm willing to get you off of Omega as soon as I possibly can and get you to a therapist or shrink… Or whatever the humans call those doctors."  
Argus looked away towards the window then back to her, "My name is Argus."  
This time he received a nod.  
"Can I touch your hair? I understand this is comforting to humans." He reached out his three fingered hand slowly and she whimpered, making him stop. Once she was quiet he reached farther, brushing his fingers against her white blonde hair, "It's soft… Huh… Brenda's hair is always so hard and stiff; I thought all human hair was like hers. I guess I was wrong."  
"I heard that!" Her voice rang from the kitchen, "And that's what she said! Ya know… To the stiff and hard part, anyway!"  
A quick and quiet giggled escaped the human's lips.  
"Food is ready!"  
Argus gave a weird look towards the kitchen, "That was fast…"  
He stepped towards the door that led to the kitchen then turned to the human behind him, "Come eat. I know you're hungry."  
After Argus and Brenda were settled at the kitchen table, the human peaked around the door frame and slowly made her way to the table. She had never seen so much food in her life. Scrambled eggs in one big bowl and next to that were a bowl of white sausage gravy. Tons of bacon was piled up on a fancy plate and it smelled amazing. One bowl of oatmeal with cinnamon sprinkled on the top had a serving spoon in it. Some buttered toast with a jar of grape jelly and a jar of strawberry jam was on a flat plate at the end of the table.  
There were more things that looked to be more turian than human food was covering the table as well.  
When she looked over, Brenda was placing a full plate down in front of the chair beside her with a bowl of the oatmeal and motioned for the starved human to walk over.  
The human stepped forward and took the plate that was offered to her but backed up and hurried back into the other room where she went to her corner.  
"Well, we're making progress! She left the corner! I'm totally making breakfast here from now on to help her get better!"  
Back in the room, the human ate quickly then put the fork and plate up on the table before curling up in her blanket and laying down on her pillow.  
Even now in her sleep, she could hear them laughing at her. She could still feel their hands on her while they tortured her. Red was everywhere.  
"No one is able to love you." One of them had said.  
The taller turian pushed the others out of the way and grabbed her by her neck-  
Her blue eyes shot open with a scream echoing through the room. In an instant Argus ran into the room and saw her crying in the corner balled up in the fetal position, as usual.  
"What's wrong?! Are you alright?!" He ran to her but she screamed and kicked at him. Argus, already annoyed, grabbed her and pulled her against his chest where she struggles and hit at him. Of course, he would never admit that she actually hurt him. He held her screaming form for a long time before she finally held still and just cried against his chest. Argus ran his talons through her long hair in a comforting manner.  
The C-Sec officer felt he was making progress when she grabbed onto his sides with her hands and actually held herself against him. Her cries made his heart hurt in his chest.  
"It's okay. I've got you." He nuzzled the top of her head, "No one will hurt you while I'm still alive. I swear it."  
He rested his cheek plates on top of her head while he held her, allowing himself to close his eyes until he felt human hands creeping down across his thighs. Her thumbs traced circular patterns the farther up she went. His eye twitched when he felt her press her lips against his neck.  
Argus, remembering everything she had went through, grabbed her shoulders and forced her away from him. He was gentle but a bit rough about it to get his point across. Her blue eyes looked up at him and flinched when he raised his hand.  
Though, no the slap never came. She barely opened one of her eyes and saw him rubbing his talons against the side of his head.  
The turian took note of her reaction and put one of his hands on top of her head before standing up and leaving the room. His feet took him to the living room of the apartment and he allowed himself to flop down on the couch.  
The door flew open, revealing Brenda holding her laptop. Her glassy eyes gave away the evidence that she had been crying, "Argus, man… I think you might need to see this…"  
"What is it?"  
"I was trying to find more information on your girl and I think I found her… But, what I found along with her was a news report and a video on an x rated webpage…" Brenda hesitated, "It… It's the group of turians that you mentioned…"  
"Spirits…" Argus took the laptop and looked at the screen. Sure enough, her picture was right next to a small news report. "Why doesn't it give a name?" He scrolled down, reading the injuries and listed names of the turians involved. When he reached the video, he hit the play button.  
Brenda, surprisingly, was in tears and now Argus understood why. It was his human in the video with six turians. Everything that was happening in the video made him want to vomit.  
"I can't-"  
"No… Keep watching." Brenda said with a shaky voice, "You need to see…"  
His eyes continued to watch the video, his chest hurting so badly he thought he was having a heart attack. It was horrible and now understood why the human acted the way she did.  
Then he saw it, what it was he needed to see.  
One of the turians was one of his very partners in C-Sec.  
"Dylan…" He growled and his talons ripped into the couch cushion before he stood up and punched the wall, "That son of a b-!"  
"Argus! Stop! Not now, no violence. Not with her here…"  
Argus was beyond furious!  
"I got news from Katana. She has everything planned out for her side of the mission."  
"Then we will get it done. Tomorrow. Dylan is going with them." His voice growled but he managed to take in deep breaths to calm himself down. "Get everything ready and call everyone."  
Brenda nodded and left, leaving Argus in the living room alone. He relaxed into the couch, in a sort of meditative state. The human's bare foot step echoed in the quiet, catching his attention. She was clinging to the doorframe before walking to him very slowly.  
To his surprise, she crawled up on the couch and very slowly laid her head on his chest.  
"Rukah…"  
"Rukah?" He almost smiled, hearing her voice for the first time, "That's a beautiful name."  
But she was already asleep when he looked down.  
"I'm so sorry this happened to you…"


	3. Chapter 3: M

**Warning: A bit dark here. Can't say I didn't warn you. This chapter was rushed.**

* * *

Katana's plan backfired. Though it worked to a sense, it killed all of the slavers but two. Batarians, one being the douche that had spoken of Rukah being put down like an animal. Brenda gladly arrested them, leaving Dylan and Argus alone.

"I guess we're done here." Dylan said, quietly.

But Argus' rage nearly consumed him, "No, we're not."

Dylan was surprised when Argus forced him painfully against the wall.

"I saw the video."

"W-what?"

"The video of you and the other five with Rukah." A menacing growl escaped his throat, "You're going with the two batarian fuck ups."

Dylan didn't fight back at all, "I was going to turn myself in soon, anyway. We were drunk and I don't remember a damn thing except the next morning, seeing her on the floor like that… I-"

"I just do not want to hear it. Just tell me where the others are."

"Fang is on the Citadel, he was trying to start a new life. But the others are still here on Omega."

The four that were still here were his only concern now.

Aneil and Tulken were always hidden and preying on human victims in the darkest parts of Omega. Meltan was a bartender and Mace practically lived in the VIP section. He found this out on his omnitool on the way back to his apartment.

When he walked in, he heard soft and beautiful singing.

"You belong to me, my snow white queen. There's nowhere to run so let's just get it over." Her voice was entrancing but held great pain, "Soon I know you'll see you're just like me. Don't scream anymore, my love, 'cause all I want is you."

He looked into the bed room and saw Rukah brushing her long white blonde hair, sitting in her corner and facing the wall.

"Well, that was depressing."

"Damnit, Brenda! I locked the door behind me, how'd you get in here?!"

"You left the key in the door…"

Argus sighed and took the key that was given back to him and noticed Rukah was looking at the both of them now.

"Rukah, you feeling okay?" The turian noticed she was frozen and staring at them with wide eyes.

Brenda spoke gently, "She told you her name?"

"Yeah, just that. Nothing else."

"Aww, that's a pretty name!"

Rukah put the brush down and continued to watch the two.

"Oh! I brought her more clothes!" Brenda ran in and sat a bag down next to Rukah before rambling through it. Outfits and dresses were pulled out and held up against the skinny human along with different pairs of slip on shoes and flip flops. Rukah had never seen so many clothes before so just stared at them all as they were held up then folded.

Argus wanted to take her to the Citadel where she'd be free to leave and do more along with getting the psychiatric help she needed, "Brenda, I'm going after the four who hurt Rukah. I'm going to make sure they go to prison and get the death penalty. Starting tomorrow morning."

The turian wanted to make sure the group paid for what they done to Rukah and not just her but possibly others who were victim.

Rukah looked down at the brush in her hands and saw they were covered in red. The brush was dropped to the floor then she couldn't breathe.

_The collar was cutting off her airway and she could feel the turian behind her with his talons cutting into her skin. She felt him inside her as well as the blade he held tight against her neck while the turian below her rammed into her painfully._

_Her gasps were loud and she couldn't help but still try and scream for help. That was when the gun was held up against her head and she was forced to take the third turian in her mouth._

_"Stupid human bitch. Why'd we grab the ugliest one there?" The knife cut deeper into her neck but her scream was smothered by the turian in her mouth._

_The next thing she felt was pain. It was so bad she couldn't tell where it originated from. Then she saw the syringe in her arm. They were injecting her with some type of drug that shot fire through her veins in her body._

"Rukah?" Argus whispered her name. His eyes saw her spaced out look but didn't think anything of it until she began to tremble quite violently, "Rukah?!"

His taloned grabbed her shoulder and all her mind registered was that the hand was turian. Her screams were full of pain and fear.

"Rukah?"

Brenda caught on and pulled Argus away, "She's having a flashback, I think!"

"What triggered it?!"

"Sometimes it just stays in your mind and comes up at random. Trust me, I know." Brenda walked over to Rukah and held her still, stroking her face with gentle touches and hushed whispers of comfort, "Rukah, sweetheart. You're okay. Everything is alright, you're safe. Breathe, okay?"

Rukah's shaking stopped and her skinny hands gripped Brenda's arms.

"Breathe in and out, slowly. Deep breaths, alright?"

Argus couldn't help but wonder at what Brenda meant by her words. He chose to just stand and watch rather than ask until Rukah was calmed down. His partner never spoke about her past and when anyone asked her anything remotely involving it, she would get snappy and change the subject.

Brenda held Rukah against her chest, rocking her back and forth with a soft song about God on her lips. Her gaze moved up and caught Argus' and she sighed, "My father and his friends, they used to drink a lot. My mother and I were the victims. Things happened but I pulled through. I want to show her that she can pull through, too."

The turian was horrified, "What kind of universe is this?!" He couldn't accept women being treated in such a way. With that last thought, he grabbed his gun and left.

"Rukah, baby. You can pull through this, I know you can. Now, stand up. Your lessons start now."

The fragile woman stood and looked at the other human in front of her.

"Okay, stretch some first. Do what I do."

Rukah was a bit confused but followed instructions.

"Now, I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself. When I'm through with you, you'll be able to beat a group of reapers with your bare hands!" Brenda had her hands up and she took a fighting stance, bouncing her weight from foot to foot. Rukah imitated her and put all of her focus in learning what she had to teach.

Neither was sure how much time passed but when Argus walked back in he was shocked at seeing Rukah and Brenda fighting against each other and Rukah was kicking Brenda's ass!

"Damn!" Brenda stood up and held her upper arm, "For a skinny girl like you, you sure can hit hard as fuck! Damn good job, baby girl! Tomorrow I'll teach you knife tricks!"

"Knife- Brenda, really?"

"Damn, Argus! You have always been the most brutal turian I had ever met and this girl all of a sudden makes you go soft, what gives?"

Argus stopped to think a moment, she had a point. He was always the 'bad cop' when it came to his job, he was never nice.

"Okay, whatever. I'm going to bed now."

"Heh, alright. Later!"

Brenda left and Argus turned around to see Rukah had already gone back to her corner in the bedroom, curling up in her usual little ball.

The turian walked to the bed and grabbed a pillow then left to go sleep on the couch. He still wasn't sure if she was comfortable sleeping in the same room with him or not.

_"Fuckin' take it, bitch!"_

_Rukah had stopped begging at this point, it wasn't doing any good. She couldn't stop herself from crying out when the turians would thrust into her. Her head was gushing blood from the earlier blow she suffered when she was grabbed by the neck and thrown into a mirror face first._

_Their hands were everywhere, not leaving a part of her untouched. The talons tore open her back and stomach-_

Argus woke up to the sound of water running along with sobs. He was confused for just a moment before he remembered Rukah. Running faster than he ever had before, he nearly hurt himself trying to not pass the bathroom door. The door was locked, 'Of course.' He thought, throwing himself into it and forcing it open.

Rukah was on her knees with scalding hot water pouring over her body. The scars on her back, he just saw them for the very first time.

"Rukah?"

"Th-They're everywhere, all over me! I can't g-get the feeling off of me!" Her cries made his chest hurt and the sight of her skin turning blood red was doing more than just worrying him, "They won't let me go! I can't get away from them!"

Argus ran to her and turned the water off, wrapping her up in his arms where she struggled for a moment before he shushed her. The towels weren't far away, within arm's reach, which he gladly took advantage of while she was in his arms. He pulled the towel around her and done his best in drying her off before picking her up and taking her to the bedroom. So many emotions were coming from this girl; it was making so many questions run through his mind.

"Rukah…"

She was struggling again. Argus grabbed her face a bit roughly and made her face him.

"Rukah! Listen to me!"

She stopped all of her movements but the tears continued to fall down her face.

"You're safe. It's okay."

Something in her eyes seemed to snap back into reality and she threw herself against his chest, arms gripping his plates. There she wept against him. The turian just sat there at first until he decided to wrap his arms around her in a protective manner.

The two stayed that way for a long time and he realized she had fallen asleep against him. He didn't have the heart to pull her away so adjusted himself and laid down with her in his arms where he watched over her through the night.


End file.
